


The Wheel of Lust and Love

by LynxCore



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie just wants to ride his husband into the ground okay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Just Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is a comedian, Richie is shamless, Riding, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Submissive Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCore/pseuds/LynxCore
Summary: Richie stops from where he walking back and forth, grinning like a idiot. Once the crowd dies down, he brings the microphone back to his lips, curling the cord around his finger. "So, now we have a Pomeranian named Pom-Pom. Thanks to my husband, who is backstage listening to all of this. I love 'em."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to apologize for any mistakes in this fic! I don't have a beta reader and sometimes can't stand re-reading my own writing so here this is!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is pretty much just self indulgent smut

"So. . .I bought my husband a dog. Small little Pomeranian." Richie passes the microphone to his right hand, his grin spreading wider as the crowd let's out an 'ooohh'. 

"Yeah, yeah. I decided, we've been married for over 3 years at this point, why not? Right? Time to cross that line so um. . .I bring this dog home, this small little puppy, and I swear to you, I've never heard a grown man squeal louder." The crowd erupts, and Richie himself giggles into the microphone. It's all giddy, full of absolute adoration. 

He brings the microphone back to his lips, taking a breath as he throws the microphone wire to the right. "When I say he squealed, I mean it. It was like watching someone's soul leave their body. He was absolutely incoherent for, like, 30 minutes as he held this dog like I had brought home a baby or something. In a way this dog is like a baby, but in that regards I digress." He takes a pause to breath, just long enough for a disagreeing murmur from a couple of people in the crowd. 

"And I know you'll grill me for that statement but for two grown-ass men who have never had contact with a baby, taking care of a dog is exactly the same thing in our eyes." There's more bustling laughter, and Richie waits for it to die down before he continues. 

"So, yeah, I bring home this dog, my husbands soul leaves his body, and once he stops descending he looks over at me. Without a pause he looks me dead in the eyes, holding this puppy and says, I shit you not, 'let's name him Pom-Pom'-" Richie takes a pause, because the whole auditorium is full of laugher. 

Richie stops from where he walking back and forth, grinning like a idiot. Once the crowd dies down, he brings the microphone back to his lips, curling the cord around his finger. "So, now we have a Pomeranian named Pom-Pom. Thanks to my husband, who is backstage listening to all of this. I love 'em."

\------------

"What's wrong with the name I chose? It's just fine!" Eddie is saying as they exit the auditorium after the show ended, the back of his hand slapping against the palm of his right as he does. "You just need to get better names, asshole." He's not being serious, Richie knows. So, he laughs.

"Nothing's wrong with it, baby. It's perfect." He chides, opening the car door to his convertible and slipping smoothly into the driver's seat. Eddie is right behind him, huffing as he does with crossed arms once he's closed the door.

Richie smiles at the brunet, rolling his eyes at his husband's pouting, before leaning forward to press a kiss to Eddie's mouth. That gets his posture to lighten up, turning his head to kiss back, grabbing his shirt to deepen it. "You're still an asshole." He mutters, matter of fact, against his lips.

"I know." He's humming the words, because damn, did he know. When he goes to pull away, Eddie's pushing forward to keep their lips connected, one hand moving over the console to rest just on the edge of the driver's seat next to Richie's thigh. 

"Hmm. ." Comes from Richie, a hand moving up to brush over Eddie's hip, then up his chest until it was resting on his shoulder, which seems to get Eddie going. With a skilled excellence that only comes with being married to Richie fucking Tozier, he slides his thigh over the console before he's slipping right into Richie's lap.

No words even had to be spoken. They were on the same page just by mere touch and feel. 

"Here?" Is all Richie asks, his seat being reclined back by the man in his lap. Richie took every opportunity to have sex, even if it was in the front seat of his convertible. Eddie usually needed time, or a lot of debating with himself over it before hand. 

\-------------

"Germs, Rich." Eddie hissed the first time anything was about to break out between them. The comedian's hand was already wrapped around Eddie's leaking cock, pre-cum messily smeared over the head. It took a minute before Richie even processed what he meant, because, holy fuck no matter how many times he got to touch and feel Eddie like this would he get over it. "Oh, we don't have to do anything you don't want to. Do you want to stop now? We can stop-" The brunet cuts him out with a well-timed kiss, gripping Richie's shoulders and pushing his back against the golden blue duvet. "No," he breathes, "no Richie, I want this." He continues to press kisses to his neck. "Just let me prepare first." \----------- 

____ _ _

____

____

They never went outlandish with their sex life. Nothing too kinky other than hair pulling, or lingerie. And Richie was just fine with that. He was in his forties, even if he really didn't look like it, so vanilla sex was just fine with him. Just getting to have Eddie like that satisfied every need inside Richie. 

__

__

Eddie leans up in his lap, and he's nodding, much to Richie's surprise "Yes. . ." He pants, obviously working himself up. "Even if you're a totally ass." He says, trailing a hand down to unbutton his pants right before he stops himself. "Shit-- we don't have lube or a condom on us do we?" His breath is coming out in short hitches, and God, did that make Richie's cock twitch in his jeans.

He was getting so worked up. He only got like this rarely. 

Richie felt an embarssed flush rise to his face, and rightfully so. The trashmouth seemed to always be ready for this sorta thing, always. Even if these moments seemed so few and far between.

"Actually. . .check the golve compartment." He murmurs, watching as Eddie leaned back to open up the glove compartment, thighs flexing to have a more secure grip on his hips. (It gave Richie an excellent view. Did Eddie have to be so irrsistable all the time? Christ.) Low and behold after digging through all the junk in the drawer, there was a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, Richard." He said flatly, unimpressed as he turns back to the man, but Richie could feel an excited twitch from the thighs currently straddling his hips. "Do you have these everywhere?" 

Richie snickered, but there was a shameful note to it. "Perhaps. Maybe." He admitted, his voice picking up a few octaves. "But hey, we needed it right?" 

The man above him snorts, rolling his eyes. "I don't even wanna know how long it's been in here because you were waiting to have car sex." He scoffs, then moves over in the passenger seat, much to Richie's dismay. At least until he catches onto what Eddie was doing. He tugs his jeans off, and immediately his boxers: his erect cock springing free. 

He wastes no time, uncapping the lube and putting a good amount on his fingers, some dripping onto the leather upholstered seats. Richie couldn't bring himself to care because then he was bringing his fingers to his hole, pressing the pad of his finger to it. 

He's looking right over at Richie, who's still reclined back and flushed very, very darkly, as he thrusts two fingers into himself, sizzoring them. Richie was staring. Of course he was, because holy shit this sight was lewd. 

"Better work on getting those pants off, Rich." He purrs, and the little moan he releases as the pad of his fingers must've brushed over his prostate, eyes rolling back slightly, had Richie flumbling to get his pants stripped off, kicking them off eagerly. 

In his rush, his knee knocks into the console. "Fuck-" He hisses, only to be cut off by a moan from Eddie. Eddie had three fingers stuffed inside of him, eyes closed tight. He opened them, half-lidded, looking to Richie. "Try not to hurt yourself before I ride you to your grave," he voices, low and sultry. That front breaks as he hits his prostate again right in front of Richie. "Fuck- put that condom on, Rich." 

Not need to be told twice, he fumbles stupidly with the packet, going straight to ripping it open with his teeth. He's just as quick to roll it over his cock, but when he reaches for the lube Eddie had his had wrapped around his cock, leaning over the console. He only realizes when Eddie was sliding into his lap again he had slicked him up. 

He could feel the lube trickling down his thighs, but his eyes focused on Eddie. The small brunet held his cock steady, pressing the head right to his hole, then was sinking down. He let out an obscene moan, and now Richie was very glad he'd parked somewhere secluded.

Eddie's ass hit his thighs as he sank to a hilt, a throaty moan escaping him as he threw his head back, panting. "Oh- Richie. ." He breathed, and if Eddie moaning his name wasn't the hottest thing. He could've came right there and then, but then Eddie started _moving _.__

__He rose up, then down, testing the waters before he really got going. He leans forward so he could move his hips faster, grinding them up and down, fucking himself earnestly onto Richie's cock. "Fuck- fuck." He hisses, right into Richie's ear._ _

____

____

Finally, he snaps back online to grip the small brunet's waist, the encouragement egging him to move his hips even faster. Eddie nuzzles his face in the crook of Richie's neck, and for a moment he hopes he'll bite and-

"Eddie-" He moans out, squirming underneath him as he then bites down onto his neck. Richie's back arches, and he can't keep still as Eddie keeps thrusting himself down onto his cock.

The brunet licks over the dark bite mark, his hand moving up to grip Richie's hair roughly. Richie gripped onto Eddie's hips, a hoarse moan drawing its way from his throat. 

Eddie circles his hips, slowly pulling off of Richie's cock, threatening to pull off but never following through. Instead, he teases the tip of Richie's cock, nearly making his eyes roll into the back of his head. "Eds. .Eddie! Baby. .fuck!" He groans, tears picking from just how overwhelming and good it all felt as Eddie sunk back down, squeezing around him like a vice, his hand still gripping onto Richie's hair. 

"Hmm? What is it, Rich? What are you moaning about?" He teased, like he didn't know, but the smirk on his face told Richie he knew. Richie looked at his husband, riding and teasing his cock like he was born for it. Hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, a light flush on his face and Richie was convinced he'd married a God.

He tipped his head back as Eddie moved up, then slammed his hips back down, squeezing around Richie. "Ah! Fuck! Gonna cum-" He would've been embarrassed by the fact he whined so loudly if it wasn't for the beautiful man in his lap practically riding him into heaven. "Eddie, Eddie please-" Eddie tugged onto his hair a little tighter, holding tipping his head back with the tight grip on the curly black locks, then leaned down to bite right on Richie's pulse, and that is what had Richie coming into the condom. 

Eddie smirked, and the little laugh, low and husky he gave against Richie's neck had his spine bowing, a shudder running through him. He was in absolute ecstasy. 

Eddie kept working his hips over Richie's, now chasing his own orgasm ruthlessly. The overstimulation made Richie let out a long whine, before Eddie went up to cover his mouth with his hand. He let out hot puffs of air against Eddie's hand as he rocked and bounced in his lap, the only sounds in the car where the slick sounds of skin on skin, and Eddie's unfairly hot, breathy moans.

Eddie leaned forward, each elbow resting on each side of Richie's head, thrusting his hips down. He closed his eyes, tipping his head to the side to capture Richie's lips in a heady kiss, and almost on cue let out a high pitched gasp, then moaned, high and gutteral as he came all over his and Richie's chest. 

Eddie leans forward, Richie still inside him, laying over the man as he catches his breath. Richie wrapped both his arms around Eddie's waist, pulling him close so that they were pressed together, heat practically radiating from their bodies. 

Their conjoined panting was the loudest thing in the car, both caught in a heady, post-sex bliss. It was clear Eddie was caught in it because he hadn't immediately removed himself from Richie, even despite the fact they were both sweaty and Eddie's come was between their bodies. 

He only comes back to himself when he lifts himself up, still sat on Richie's dick, straddling his waist. His hands are on both sides of Richie's head, the other looking up at him, their features lit by the faint light coming in through the window. 

When they lock eyes, Eddie dips down to press one last hungry kiss to Richie's lips, before he really notices how gross they both were. He looked down, a noise coming from him as he lifts himself off of Richie's cock, slipping back into the passengers seat. "We're gross, Richard." He grumbles, like he wasn't the one who instigated all of it.

Richie tipped his head back to let out a breathy, blissed laughing. There was the Eddie he knew. "Oh, there it is." 

\----------------

Richie's eyes glance over at Eddie, watching him unbutton and strip off his shirt. He's lost in his own world, a distinct look in his eyes that tells him Eddie's thinking. Richie pauses from where he was, his shirt still in his hand as he did.

Even despite the sheen of sweat covering his body, the way his hair was messy and fluffy, unkept from how he usually had his hair neatly brushed. His gaze raked down Eddie's chest, the long, thick scar from where he'd been injured. Eddie never liked that part of himself very much, but Richie did. He always has. 

Richie pulled the t-shirt over his bare chest, the shirt just barely covering the boxers he was in. He comes up from behind Eddie, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in close, chest flushed against Eddie's bare back. 

Eddie lets out a breath, leaning back into Richie. He places a hand on Richie's arm, the other reaching back to card his fingers through Richie's hair affectionately. He closes his eyes, leaning into the touch. "Mmh. . .love you." Richie mumbled in exhaustion, the tole of today's events finally catching up with him. 

He could feel the vibration in Eddie's chest as he let out a small laugh. "I love you too, Rich." He beams back, patting the top of his head lovingly. He gives Eddie the room to remove his pants, slipping on a shirt of his own. 

They get in bed in sync, with Eddie slipping in next to Richie. The brunet wrapped his arms around Richie, who nuzzled into Eddie's chest. He threw a leg over his hip, scooting him closer. As Eddie pulled the blanket up higher, he could feel Richie gently place a kiss on his chest, the utter adoration unmistaken. 

His eyes were still closed, snuggling closer into Eddie. The comfortable silence put them both at ease, especially as the white noise from the running fan in the room provided a sense of familiarity. 

This was the life both of them had dreamed of, whether it was together or on their own, the other was always on one another's mind. 

It was always like that. It had always been and always will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's teasing him.
> 
> Richie just _knows _Eddie's fucking teasing him.__
> 
> __Did he actually know? Not really, and Eddie's never been one for teasing. Not like this. Not to the point it had Richie drooling over him like Eddie was a glass of water and Richie had been wandering around the desert for a month._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to write some more shameless smut for this fic! Hope you enjoy!

He's teasing him.

Richie just _knows _Eddie's fucking teasing him.__

__Did he actually know? Not really, and Eddie's never been one for teasing. Not like this. Not to the point it had Richie drooling over him like Eddie was a glass of water and Richie had been wandering around the desert for a month._ _

__Everytime Eddie gets home from the gym he just makes a show of taking off his shirt. He'd walk around without it and his excuse was always _"It's too hot for a shirt, Rich. I'll put one on in a second. I know you don't mind looking anyway." _____

____Or walk around in those horrid shorts of his that definitely look like they've shrunk, or maybe even _new _. Sometimes even his boxers, and it made Richie lose his mind.___ _ _ _

______All day it was like Eddie's thigh where on his mind, or the sinful way his ass filled everything he wore. He'd be making dinner and Richie would sneak a look from sitting on the couch or over the top of his computer and see Eddie moving about the kitchen. Trace the curves of his maddening hips, and the way they would dip into his ass and fill out into those irritatingly thick thighs._ _ _ _ _ _

______All Richie wanted to do is pick Eddie up on put him on the counter where their gazes could meet, feel Eddie's legs wrap around his waist and-_ _ _ _ _ _

______And then hear the way Eddie would scold him, _"Do you know how filthy this is? We eat in here, Rich!" _____ _ _ _ _

________Because that's exactly right, Eddie had never been the type to do something so scandalous. When he wanted to have sex in Richie's _car _after a show, he'd been convinced his husband was possessed by something in that moment.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Which is why Richie didn't know if Eddie was doing this on purpose. The way he'd throw his legs over Richie's lap when their watching T.V on the couch, and Richie would take the way his foot would twitch right over the most inconvenient spot on his body as an accident._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It didn't stop him from getting hard in his boxers, of course._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The strangest thing was, he _knew _Eddie could feel it. There was no way he couldn't have, right? Surely. . .___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But Eddie would ignore it. Eddie wouldn't even give a guilty grin. Just stay focused on whatever he had his attention on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So, maybe Richie _was _imagining it. It was possible. Games were never a thing Eddie played; not in this way.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn't know where to take the out of character way Eddie rode him in the front seat of his car, or bit and marked his neck like they were horny teenagers back in Derry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________So he didn't know how to confront it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He tried taking care of it himself, but jacking off is nothing compared to going down on Eddie. He didn't even have the _need _to jack off ever since they'd gotten married; not unless he was out of state for a show and it was one of those rare occasions Eddie chose to stay at the house.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He was sure he was just being overdramatic, that maybe something weird was going on with him that was making him feel like a sixteen year old going through puberty again, because for some reason his brain couldn't decide if anything else was more important that Eddie's ass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It only takes Eddie leaning over his whole body, pressing right up against him, does he know he's messing with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What's up?" Richie asks, looking over his shoulder from what he's writing. He's standing in front of his laptop, and that's when Eddie went in for the kill._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He feels Eddie's body mold into his own even closer, feeling how his hips almost chant against the back of his thighs. "Eds?" He speaks again, only to feel his hand move to cup the front of his shorts. It's almost instantaneous a flush covers Richie's entire face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Woah, warn a guy before you cup 'em." He mumbles jokingly, but he's making quick work of turning around in Eddie's hold, feeling how Eddie pushes forward, the back of his thighs pressing against the kitchen table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"What has gotten into you?" Eddie's tugging him down by his shirt next, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss, feeling the way Eddie was pushing against his thigh. Everything in this moment only confirmed to him Eddie had been fucking with him, that everytime he pushed against Richie's front as they slept was definitely _not _an accident.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"It better be you in a minute here or I'll be-" Eddie lets out a squeak that interrupts the rest of his sentence as Richie hoists him up by the legs, lifting him up and setting him on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Eddie pulls Richie up against him as he wraps his legs around him, the hard-ons in both their boxers way more than prevalent. "Fuck, Eds, what's this all about?" He gasps as he diverts his attention to the crook of Eddie's neck. "First fucking in my car, then teasing me all week, and now this?" His voice drops in tone, so husky as he speaks it seems to make Eddie's whole body melt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's _this _?" His thighs flex around Richie's waist, squeezing his hips in a way that's designed to make Richie go crazy. "Because I certainly have no idea what you mean." The next thing Eddie does nearly kills Richie on the spot.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He leans back, gripping Richie by his hair and pulling him down until their faces are nearly centimeters away, stilling holding his hair in a death grip. Richie's whole body feels like jello, a shudder wrecking his body as he leans forward, feeling the sinful way their bodies pressed together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Eddie wiggles on the table, pulling Richie closer by his _hair _, earning a moan that echoed through the dining room. "You bastard, you know exactly what I'm talking about. You can only do the innocent southern bell act for so long, Eddie Spaget- _oh _." Eddie pushes his hips down onto Richie, causing him to lose his train of thought almost immediately._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Eddie, the absolute flexible _fuck _, moves one of his legs to throw it over Richie's shoulder, then throws his other leg over, using his legs to pull Richie right up to his boxers, watching how his face flushes a dark red.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Either you fuck me right now or _you'll _be the one taking it today." The impatience in Eddie's voice was more than heard, and Richie was definitely not about to protest his demands.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The minute Eddie's thighs aren't bracketing his face, he's practically tripping over furniture to dash into their shared bedroom, rummaging around for a bottle of lube and a spare condom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He materialised by Eddie so quickly that he surprised him when he came back to find a naked Eddie, the scar tearing it's way across his chest on full display, along with his cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The sight makes him nearly faint, and when he's between Eddie's spread legs, reaching a slicked hand down, he gasps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________"You're _already _prepped?" The shock is overflowing in his voice, because honestly, when the _fuck _did Eddie prep himself?_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________"Just for you, Tozier." The sultry voice Richie rarely ever hears from Eddie is so thick it makes his knees tremble, a choked moan coming from him from just how unfairly hot it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The brunet leans up, taking the condom out of Richie's hand as he pulls him closer by his waist. He pulls down Richie's boxers, using his foot to push them farther down his legs, as he rips open the condom with his teeth. He rolls it on with his hand, giving a good few pumps that make Richie's stomach practically spin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Eddie hops down from the table, before he's turning around, leaning his elbows on the table and leaving his ass on full display. That's what makes Richie finally move, because holy _fuck _he needs to be on Eddie _now _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________In an instant, his pressing his lubed cock from against Eddie's hole, blanketing his back with his body. At first when he pushes it, it's slow, careful, but then Eddie pushes back, making him fully sheathed inside Eddie in a matter of seconds_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________They both let out moans, the sound mixing together and echoing across the room. That's when Richie grabs Eddie by the waist, beginning to thrust in. "Fuck, _yes _," Eddie hisses, "faster, Rich. Please. I'm not gonna break."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Richie feels Eddie reach back and grab his hair, forcing him to lean over further so his back is flush against Richie's chest. The action has Richie beginning to practically hump into him like he was a bitch in heat, moaning and whimpering as he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Oh, _Eddie _, fuck." Richie prattles, closing his eyes tightly as his hips work rapidly, Eddie's hips slamming into the table with each thrust.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________"Fuck, fuck, _fuck! _," Eddie shouts as Richie hits his prostate, fists tightening in his hair. "Just like that, oh-"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Richie bites into Eddie's shoulder, feeling him go ridged as he tightens around his cock like a vice. Eddie lets go of Richie's hair, only to grab onto the table as pushes his hips back to meet Richie's thrusts, the table creaking under the quick, heavy movements of the two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Eddie chants, as if he was a fucking pornstar. In makes Richie work his hips with even more hasty, filling the tears prick on the corner of his eyes as he feels his orgasm rapidly approaching._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________All it takes is Eddie to slam his fists on the table, moaning out as he came onto the spotless floor below them, for Richie to be spilling into the condom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Eddie slumps against the table, panting roughly as Richie leans against his back, cheek resting on his shoulder. Eddie's legs are still spread, cum leaking onto the floor as they both fought for their breath back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________"What the _fuck _was that?" Richie asks when he can speak, flabbergasted by how out of character his husband was being.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________He hears a hum from Eddie, feeling him rock back onto Richie's spent cock, drawing a whimper from him. "What? Can I not be horny too?" He shoots back, the shit-eating grin practically in his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Richie was going to _die _. He was convinced. Seeing Eddie act out like this had his stomach turning in the best ways.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________"Don't think this is over. I like your face when I tease you." Eddie voices, low and husky, as he presses his body up. His hands reach up to grip Richie's hair, pulling it tightly so that Richie's glasses were pressed up right against his skin, holding him there as he rocked back onto his overly-sensitive cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Richie practically writhed, forced to stand there and take it as Eddie used his cock, the thought of it making his cock twitch: Eddie just using his cock to get off on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Fuck _, this man was gonna kill him.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________He didn't know what the fuck was going on with Eddie, but fucking hell was it doing everything to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry if this is bad! I did not proofread it much ^^
> 
> Anyway, any comments are greatly appreciated and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any comments/criticism is welcome and encourage! I hope you have an excellent day! ^^


End file.
